


There For You

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitty didn't do hockey AU, Break Up, Clubbing, DJ Bitty, Dancing, Engagement, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Eric is a DJ rising through the gay club scene in Las Vegas when he and Kent Parson fall in love after Kent becomes the first openly gay player in the NHL. They start to fit into each others' lives until Kent makes a mistake because of his own insecurities. Can they fix it before they drift too far apart?





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticktockclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/gifts).



> Whew. Done. I wish I could have include more musical references. I even made a playlist of songs to include but sadly I didn't have enough time to complete my original vision.
> 
> The title is from Martin Garrix and Troye Sivan's single "There For You"

"So, Mr. Parson. What made you want to come out now?"

Kent sat in front of a room of reporters and became the first out NHL player and this was his first question.

"Well that's a good question. I didn't expect that. Ummm. I guess that it's mostly that I want to get on with my life. A lot of my teammates have partners, namely wives and girlfriends while I have to hide that part of myself," Kent explained. "I have dedicated so much of my time and energy to my career because of it. I deserve to have a life outside of hockey — as a successful hockey player or not — because one day I'm not going to be on the ice anymore."

The room fell silent with only the clicking of cameras as photographers attempted to capture each and every moment of this speech. One reporter started clapping and the rest soon followed. Kent couldn't help but grin — not his usual cocky one but one that suggested true happiness attempting to spill over.

"Plus, I can't keep calling my cat my soulmate," he said lightheartedly.

A lot more of the veteran reporters chuckled at the reference. For the first time since starting this process, Kent felt like everything was going to be okay. "Now, any more questions?"

* * *

 Eric was an okay student throughout college but that didn't mean he had a plan for his future. He mostly went to appease his parents. It didn't even matter now that he's not talking to them. Coming out didn't go as well as he imagined. Yeah, they "accepted" him but then attempts to get him to "turn back" to the lord made his hair stand on end.

There were a lot of places he could have gone. Boston was the closest. Instead he chose Sin City to match his "sinful lifestyle." What better place? Plus it's heat would remind him of the south without actually being in the Deep South.

After his freshman year, Eric fell in with the art students. They threw some fantastic parties and through those, he became curious about DJing. The music students almost always DJed the parties. They love talking about their hobby and Eric was able to barter baked goods to borrow equipment. Eventually he had a long client list who were willing to pay cost plus a little extra for his pies. That little extra built up enough that Eric eventually could afford some of his own basic equipment.

By his senior year, he was DJing parties and had acquired stage name: Itty Bitty. He wasn't the best but he made his space and learned how to do things better. The most important thing was that he started playing with confidence and finally found a post-college plan.

* * *

 Kent didn't expect to have the easiest life after coming out but he had expected more dates. Whoever he found on dating sites mostly thought he was a catfish account. Then there were the people who ended up being just plain creepy toward him.

Instead, he started to visit local gay clubs off the beaten path. That way he wasn't swarmed by tourists and other people who might make a big deal out of recognizing him. There was a little more of an understanding at the local clubs to give him some space to be a normal person.

Kent chilled at the bar with a rum and Coke in hand while enjoying a new local act named Itty Bitty. Apparently this DJ had been rising through the clubs as one of the best new gay artists on the scene. Even though there were tons of prospective people dancing around him in the crowd, Kent only had eyes on this new DJ. He wasn't sure but he felt like Itty Bitty was doing the same.

When Kent was done with this drink, he decided it was time to do a little dancing in the crowd. He found his way into the throng and danced with anyone who approached him. He might be a hockey dude but he spent a lot of time practicing his moves in the mirror for such an instance.

Eventually, the DJs turned over and the new guy wasn't quite as good as the previous act. Kent felt a little parched so he went his way back to the bar to grab another rum and Coke even though he knew probably should have switched to water. While he was shouldering through the crowd to get his drink, he bumped into another patron. He turned to apologize and realize it was the guy he was just admiring up on stage.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Your name is pretty appropriate," Kent flirted. "That was a great performance you put on. I've heard whispers about you and I can totally see why."

"That's coming from the shortest hockey player in the league," Bitty chirped back. "But I guess that's still high praise from Las Vegas  Aces captain."

Kent could feel his heart drop a little bit. it was always a damper when the other person knew about his career. "Oh so you're a big fan, huh?"

Bitty smirked and settled up with his drink. "No, I just hear a lot of things about you and it was pretty ballsy for you to finally come out this past spring. I think it's going to make up a difference in the way people are thinking now."

"Oh? So I'm a gay icon?" Kent said teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," Bitty turned to the bartender and said smoothly, "I've got his drink too."

Kent laughed. "You know I can pay for my own drinks. I'm kind of a big deal."

"What if I want to buy a cute guy a drink once in awhile?" Bitty countered. "I mean, I am hoping this turns into a conversation at least but really, I'd like a phone number and a date."

"Keep talking and maybe we can work something out," Kent said as he picked up his own drink. 

* * *

Kent was swept up in a whirlwind of romance that he didn't think he would get at this point in his life. Itty Bitty's real name turned out to be Eric though he was used to be called Bitty. His day job was a baker at a chain restaurant. His DJing gigs paid good money but they weren't consistent enough to live on at this point.

They spent a lot of time together since Kent was in the off-season. Bitty loved using Kent's pool in the scorching Las Vegas weather. He tanned well and his freckles started showing up more. Kent never thought his own were anything special but seeing Bitty with all of his, Kent understood the attraction. He loved to kiss each one of them in bed.

He often followed Bitty to the club on Saturday nights. Sometimes they went just to enjoy a night out and sometimes Bitty was performing. Kent couldn't figure out which kind of nights he liked best. He loved grinding with Bitty knowing that he was going to take him home and ravish him after all the dance floor foreplay. Dancing after Bitty did a set wasn't as great since they were both tired since it was later in the night.

On the other hand, when Bitty performed, they both performed with each other. Kent was usually front and center for his boyfriend. He danced as provocatively as he could for Bitty on stage. In return, Bitty played most of Kent's favorite songs. He was more of a Beyonce guy himself but he'd play Britney all day just to get Kent to move like that.

Eventually, Kent started introducing Bitty to all his friends. First was Kent's alternate, Jeff "Swoops" Troy and his wife, Laura. They went out to the guys' favorite Italian restaurant. Kent missed his mom's cooking most of all and he swore up and down that this was the closest he could get without going home.

Swoops was so excited to meet the man who made his best friend so happy. Before Laura, Swoops spent so much time at Kent's apartment and house. They tried to make a go of things for a while but decided they were better as friends. The stresses of both being in hockey and closeted with their respective identities led to a few fights before they agreed to a more platonic relationship. Even now with Swoops in a long term relationship, it wasn't unusual to see them both sitting too close to each other or lying across each others' laps.

While Kent and Swoops debated the values of the food that was in their off-season diets, Bitty and Laura rolled their eyes at each other. They became fast friends with their shared hobby of chirping their respective hockey boyfriends about the weird things they do as adult athletes.

Slowly, Bitty met the rest of the team. Bitty didn't have very many friends in Vegas so Kent mostly had to pass the friend test with the people Bitty kept in contact with from Samwell. Lardo was the most suspicious. As the previous manager of the Samwell Men's Hockey team, she reserved the right to judge Kent on his beer pong skills whenever that match could take place.

Soon enough, Kent started training for the upcoming season. While he was looking for the workout clothes he put away, he found his draft jersey which he gave to Bitty. He took a liking of wearing it around Kent when he wanted to rile him up. Often Bitty wore it with the tiniest shorts he owned or even with just his underwear on under it. It led to many interesting evenings on the sofa.

"So, the home opener is this Wednesday night," Kent began. "I could get you tickets with the other SOAP's or behind the Aces' bench."

"Do you want me there?" Bitty asked, surprised. He knew Kent was okay introducing him to his friends and teammates but this was sort of like an informal introduction of his boyfriend at the world at large.

Kent blushed. "You don't have to go or anything. I just thought you'd like to catch a game or two. Plus, Laura is going if you're worried about not knowing a lot of the people."

Bitty smiled at him. "I'd love to go. I just didn't think you'd want me at your games this early in our relationship."

"I wasn't going to drag you to every game but if you want tickets, I can definitely provide," Kent grinned. "I know someone on the team."

"You're such a dork," Bitty laughed.

"But you love me."

"That I do. Now, I'm thinking the SOAP section would be nice. I don't want to be responsible for distracting you at your own home opener. I'll save that for a different game," Bitty chirped.

Kent hugged him. "Deal. However, if I get a hatty for you that night, you will then be obligated to go to every home game and sit in the same seat."

Bitty just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kent had been thinking about his relationship with Bitty a lot lately. It had been about six months since they go together and everything was going fine but Kent had some reservations about that. He felt so much pressure basically being Bitty's one and only. Plus, he was three months into his season and he felt like it was a huge relationship damper. They spent more time on the phone and on Skype than they did in person.

One day, after a bad practice, Kent came back to his apartment to Bitty working on some new music and a new set list at the dining room table. Kit was curled up, napping on his lap. The domesticity of it all set Kent's teeth on edge.

"I think you should see other people," Kent said walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked out of the breakfast nook cut out to see that Bitty froze like a deer in headlights.

"What?" he asked thinly.

Kent leaned on the counter. "There's a lot out there and I think you should experience that."

By now, Bitty paled to a degree Kent had never seen. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kent shrugged.

"What do you mean, shrug?" Bitty asked lowly and dangerously.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea but Kent couldn't turn back now. "I just feel like there's experience to be had and maybe you should find it."

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

Bitty had flushed by this point. "Fuck you. Who are you to make this decision for me? You're not that much better off than I was. You only had one serious relationship before this!"

"And a lot of hookups!" Kent argued.

Bitty wasn't having it. "While being so deep in the closet you found Narnia!"

"How dare you!" Kent screamed.

"How dare I? How dare I?" Bitty screamed back. "I'm not the one who started this conversation!"

Kent felt the weight of all his recent thoughts weighing down on him. "I just thought you'd appreciate the chance to experience something else. To explore yourself more."

"I'm happy in this relationship. I don't want anything else and I don't care that I don't have a lot of experience and the last thing I need is you deciding this for me. If I'm not enough, just say it instead of giving me this bullshit," Bitty said hotly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just-" Kent couldn't find the words he wanted. "I love you a lot but I don't feel like I'm enough."

Bitty looked at him coldly. "I'm not responsible for your insecurities. I want you to be happy but I'm not going to fix everything wrong with you. That's not what relationships do."

"Get out,' Kent said lowly.

"Gladly," Bitty retorted as he poked at Kit to get her off his lap and slammed his laptop shut. He stuffed everything in his bag. "Just send whatever I have left over here with Swoops. Give me a call when you get your head out of your ass."

"Get out!" Kent yelled again.

"I'm gone," Bitty yelled back as he slammed the door behind him.

Kent slid down his counter to the kitchen floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. He shook as the anger left him cold with the realization that he might have ended the best thing in his life. Kit meowed at him sadly and cuddled up to him as he cried. As he calmed down, he started to pet her. "I think I messed up, girl. I think I messed up."

* * *

A few passed and Bitty didn't hear anything from Kent and he wasn't going to be the one to reach out first. Bitty hoped it would spur Kent into figuring out his own emotions but at this point, Bitty began to think it was completely over. He packed up whatever made it to his apartment from Kent. He hadn't even seen him at the club the nights he DJed.

Bitty had gotten off of work at the bakery and cleaned up. He was about to do some work on his computer before taking a nap to perform that night when there was a knock at his door. He looked through the peephole and say Swoops holding a box on the other side.

He opened the door and sighed. The box was clearly labeled "Bitty's Stuff" in Kent's handwriting. "Come in. I have a box of Kent's stuff for you to take back to him."

Swoops put the box down next to the door as Bitty went to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat or drink? I have a cherry pie that I made yesterday," Bitty offered.

"I'll take a small piece. We have a game tonight so it's not going to be a huge blip on my diet plan," he replied.

He sat down at the small kitchen table while Bitty put together a coffee and a plate of the pie. He set both down in front of Swoops before seating himself across from Swoops with his own cup of tea.

Swoops dug in and asked, "How are you doing with all this?"

Bitty shrugged. "I guess I thought it was just a bad fight. Now there's not much suggesting that we're even still together. We haven't talked in weeks and now you're here with my stuff."

"He's not doing well without you," Swoops said casually.

"That's not my problem. I told him to call me when he was done with his bad mood. That call hasn't come yet," Bitty said.

"What started this in the first place if you don't mind me asking?" Swoops asked.

Bitty just shrugged again. "I don't know. One moment I thought things were going great and then Kent was suggesting that I see other people. I never did get an answer out of him if it was in a breakup sense or an open relationship sense."

"But now you're not talking at all." Swoops narrowed his eyes.

Bitty sighed and said, "I don't know what to do. I thought he'd come around by now but at this point, I feel like anything I do is going to make it worse."

"Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped."

"He didn't either," Swoops said. "He's been moping around his apartment and he seems sluggish at practice. He won't say but I think he really misses you."

"It's not like any of this is your business but he does know where to find me when he figures out what's wrong with his life," Bitty said.

"Why are you being so hard on him?"

"I want him to figure out what he needs for his own happiness. A relationship can bring happiness but it can't be the source of it," Bitty explained. "I can't have him lean on me and make decisions based on his perceptions. That's what led to this. I don't know if he was insecure that I was going to be with him long-term and then find someone better or if he had his own reservations with being in such a serious relationship without experiencing a lot of what's out there."

"I guess I can agree with the sentiment," Swoops conceded. "Just don't let this go on so much longer that you can't go back. If you really do love him, reach out and keep a hold on it. I don't know if he can do that right now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bitty said. "Anyway, here's that box. You probably have to get going soon. I know you hockey players like to nap before the game."

Swoops finished his coffee and picked up Kent's box of stuff. "Thanks for the pie and just keep what I said in mind. I think you two were good together and sometimes Kent shies away from stuff like that. Just don't let it get out of hand before you make any decisions."

"I'll see what I can do," Bitty agreed.

"Call if you need a friend. I know I'm Kent's best friend but that doesn't mean I have to break up with you too."

Bitty chuckled. "Thanks. WIll do. Say hi to Laura for me."

"See you around."

"Bye, Swoops."

* * *

 A few days later, Bitty was looking at his phone with Kent's contact open. He was reluctant to admit it to himself that he missed Kent but his stubbornness kept him from reaching out. This is why he was here trying to make one of the hardest phone calls in his life. Before he could gather himself to press the send call, a call from Kent popped up on his screen.

Now or never.

Bitty took a deep breath and pressed accept. "Hello?"

"Bitty!" Kent said sounding surprised. "Don't hang up on me. I- I want to talk about what happened."

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'd like that," he said shakily. "I've been trying to gather up the courage to call you."

"Um- Do you want to meet up or something? Or should we do this over the phone? I just- Everyone says these kind of conversations are too heavy not to be face-to-face," Kent said nervously.

"I can come over," Bitty said. "Is now a good time?"

"Yeah," Kent said. "I don't have a game tonight so I'm totally free this afternoon."

"I'll be right there."

Bitty hung up without a reply from Kent and got his stuff together. He took an Uber instead of his car since Kent's area wasn't particularly friendly with the street parking. As he waited, he took deep breaths to center himself.

Kent buzzed him up without a word when Bitty got to his building. He looked at the familiar door before he knocked once. It opened immediately.

"Hey," Kent said.

"Hey."

"Umm, come in and have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Kent asked like a good host.

Bitty just shook his head. "I'd rather get this show on the road."

"Okay," Kent agreed as they walked to the couch and sat next to each other. "I'll start since this is all my fault."

He took a big breath while Bitty waited expectantly.

"I guess you're right. I had a lot of things going on in my head that had nothing to do with this relationship. I didn't mean for things to seem like they ended. I really was taking the time to put myself back together like you told me to."

"Why now though? We haven't talked in almost a month," Bitty asked quietly.

"I guess Swoops forgot about it or he didn't want to spring it on me but he gave me the box of stuff you wanted to return after practice today," Kent said and took a deep breath while tears started leaking from his eyes. "You returned my draft jersey. I was afraid that it really was over between us. I don't know if I'm ready yet but I just want to ask you to wait for me."

Bitty reached out slowly to give time Kent to back away and laid his hand on Kent's forearm. "I'm sorry I shut you out. I should have reached out sooner. I don't want to break up. I love you so much and I know you love me too. I just- I just don't want to be wholly responsible for your happiness. I'll be here on your good days and bad. Just don't think I want things I don't because you're feeling insecure."

"I'm going to therapy," Kent spouts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you. I guess I'm still dealing with a lot of shit from being in the closet so long. I thought everything would change but I'm finally dealing with the fact that it didn't and it wasn't ever going to change much."

"Maybe we don't have to wait if you're feeling up to it. I don't believe in the whole 'You have to love yourself before anyone can love you' thing. If that's what's holding you back but you're otherwise comfortable with resuming, I am too. I think it's more important that you work on and challenge your insecurities than be wholly confident all the time."

Kent smiled at his boyfriend. "You're so mature about this. My therapist said something similar."

"I guess I'm more well adjusted. It wasn't always that way and I tend to use music as my crutch but I haven't had the easiest of times either," Bitty said as he smiled back.

"Can I kiss you right now?" Kent asked eagerly. "I really missed kissing you."

"Please. I've missed the feel of your lips," Bitty consented.

Kent pounced and laid on top of Bitty. They both giggled like they did when they first got together. Kent looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes and found whatever he was looking for. He pushed their lips together while their hands explored necks and hair and backs, feeling for the cracks that were now healing. Kent broke away and put their foreheads together. "I'm really going to try for you, Eric Bittle, because I never want to be without you again."

"And I don't want to be without you either, sweetheart. Now kiss me. I really missed doing that."

Kent obliged as their lives fit back together.

* * *

Their relationship progressed much in the way it had before but now punctuated with therapist appointments and more serious and genuine relationship questions. Bitty even accompanied Kent to therapy sometimes even though his therapist didn't specialize in couples' therapy. It helped their own private conversations.

The Aces made it to the playoffs that year but got knocked out in the second round. Bitty went to every one of Kent's playoff games, even the away ones. Kent wouldn't say it but Bitty knew that he appreciated having him there after the away games.

The first time Swoops saw Bitty back at the stadium, they shared a look and Swoops nodded at him approvingly. They started having couples' nights again which Bitty had missed. While he was in contact with Swoops, he hadn't seen Laura often. He missed spending time complaining about their hockey partners and getting together to watch the games on TV.

After the Aces did everything to close the season, Kent asked Bitty to move in with him which he immediately accepted. Kent was relieved as it would make the next season easier to bear but he also enjoyed seeing Bitty's stuff scattered around his house and knowing that he didn't have to leave for his own apartment later that night or the next morning or ever.

Bitty went down to part-time at the bakery now that his music was doing better. He had a contract to perform weekly at the club where he and Kent met. Plus, he now had a multimillionaire boyfriend so money wasn't really a big problem any more. The only reason he still had the bakery job was to maintain some kind of financial independence and to do something during the day while Kent did his offseason training.

On this particular afternoon, they both lounged in the pool on floats, just relaxing in the Las Vegas sun. Bitty was already far on his tan while Kent was only just starting his. Kent couldn't get over how good his boyfriend looked with his tan and his golden hair and the ridiculously large sunglasses Bitty favored.

Kent stared at him so long that Bitty tilted his head to look at Kent over the rims of his sunglasses. "See something you like?" he asked salaciously.

"Yeah, I can't believe how I got so lucky," Kent said.

"Kent," Bitty whined. "You're making me blush."

Kent smirked. "Good because I love it when you blush."

"Quit being a sap," he said. "I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

Bitty reached for the box he hid in the other cupholder of his chair. He tossed it to Kent. "I just wanted to give you something since you asked me to move in. It could mean whatever you want it to," he said shyly. "A promise, an engagement, a permanent symbol of our relationship..."

Kent opened the box to a tiny jewel set in a silver band. He carefully removed it from the box, "Hey! This is a gumball machine ring!"

He carefully pried the adjustable sides apart to fit him and put it on his left ring finger. He put his and out in front of himself to admire it. "It's beautiful, babe."

"I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't want to go through everything to find out your ring size. I can get a better one. I don't know. I thought it was a good idea at the time," Bitty shrugged it off.

Kent swam closer to Bitty's chair and pulled them together. "What do you want this to mean?"

"I don't know. I was trying to leave that up to you," he replied.

"How about a promise of a long life together?" Kent suggested. "We can get formally engaged later or we can just skip to the wedding part."

"You want to get married?" Bitty asked.

It was Kent's turn to shrug. "I think I would. Even if it was just a courthouse wedding. Then again, we could just elope. We live in Vegas after all."

"My mamma would kill me," Bitty said. "Let's do it!"

"I'm kidding, babe," he responded. "I don't want to do the whole celebrity thing but I do want to be a little more dignified as the first married gay player in the NHL. I'm not going to say I have class but I'd like to be classy with this."

Bitty leaned over and kissed him. "I can also replace that ring with a better one. It wasn't cheap though. It cost me a whole two dollars and seventy-five cents to get one that I liked,"

"Nope! You have to deal with your own life choices! This is my official engagement ring!" Kent claimed as he moved to act like he was guarding something precious against his chest.

"Tell me that again when that starts turning your finger green!" Eric laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encouraged!


End file.
